Lion in a Suit
by PaperFox19
Summary: Lucy has just restored Loke to his true form as Leo. He returns to the guild and wonders how Natsu will respond. Natsu/Leo Warning Yaoi Boy/Boy Do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Natsu/Leo-Loke

Do not read if you do not like

Lion in a Suit

Lucy has just restore Loke to his true form as Leo. He returns to the guild and wonders how Natsu will respond.

—-/

Everyone in the guild was shocked at Loke's transformation. No one except for the rare few with special gifts or talents knew he was a spirit. Leo smiled as everyone was cool with it, some were sad they wouldn't see him around as much. Leo looked over and saw Natsu walk to the back. Leo excused himself and followed the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Got nothing to say Natsu?" Leo asked and Natsu frowned. "How come you never told me you were a spirit?" Natsu said looking back at him. The eyes were swirling with emotion.

"I didn't want you to hate me." Natsu grabbed Leo and pushed up against the wall and kissed him passionately. "Hmm…ahh…Natsu…" Leo moaned in between kisses. The kiss was deepened and their tongues danced together.

Leo gasped as Natsu's leg brushed against the bulge in his pants. "I could never hate you." Natsu purred in his ear and gave the lobe a light nip. "Natsu ahh don't not here."

"You look damn sexy in this suit." Natsu said and his hand came down to rub the bulge in his fancy pants. "Lucy will wonder where I'm at…" Leo spoke and Natsu growled. He nipped Leo's neck. "You were mine first."

"I know." Leo moaned and wrapped his arms around Natsu's neck and writhed as Natsu groped and nipped him. "Mine!" Natsu growled and sucked on the spot sure to leave a mark. The pink haired male undid Leo's pants and the pants were held up by the spirits arousal.

"Natsu wait we can't do this here what if someone comes in?" Leo gasped and Natsu yanked his pants down exposing the spirit's arousal and balls. "Then they will know who you belong to." Natsu growled and spun Loke around and forced him against the wall.

He parted Leo's cheeks exposing his pink pucker. He went low and blew his heated breath against the spirit's tight pucker. "Ahh Natsu!"

"It's been awhile since I fucked this tight ass let's get you nice and wet." Natsu spoke his voice full of lust and playfulness. Leo's eyes widened and his head turned and looked down at the smirking dragon slayer.

"Natsuahhhhhh!" Leo moaned as the dragon slayer ran his tongue along his crack. He forced his cheeks apart with his thumbs and forced his tongue into the tight channel. "Natsu fuck yes!" Leo moaned as Natsu's hot tongue wiggled inside him getting his channel nice and wet.

The pink haired male reached around and began stroking the spirits hard cock. "Fuck Natsu can't hold it back your gonna make me cum." Natsu took Leo's words and upped his game. He thrust his tongue in and out of his tight ass and used his finger to tease the tip of Leo's cock smearing the pre cum all over.

Leo arched his back and came his seed splashing over Natsu's hands and catching his shirt and coat tails, the rest splashing down onto his shoes and pants. Leo panted and he heard the sound of fumbling pants. He looked back and groaned at the sight of Natsu's huge cock. "Fuck Natsu."

Natsu used his pre cum as lube and guided his arousal to Loke's hot hole. Leo moaned as Natsu length pushed into him slowly. "Kami Natsu fuck me!"

"You got it my sexy Lion." Natsu said and began to fuck the spirit roughly. Leo cried and moaned loving the friction and heat Natsu's fucks provided. His shades fogged up and he drooled as his sweet spot was kissed by the tip of Natsu's dick.

"I love you so much Leo." Natsu spoke and Leo arched his back cumming all over the wall. "I love you to Natsu." Leo panted out. Natsu hissed as his inner muscles squeezed his cock letting Natsu sink an extra inch inside him. The salamander came spraying his cum and coating the spirits insides.

Natsu pulled out with a whimper of loss from the spirit. Natsu dressed Leo up, and brushed off the male's cum. "You should get back to Lucy." Natsu said sadly.

"I need to protect Lucy Natsu she's my mage, but you will always be my true love." Leo kissed Natsu and he shed tears. The salamander brushed them away. "I know, I'll clean up here." Leo stood up on shaky legs and felt Natsu's seed leak out of him. He blushed but gathered his composure.

Natsu cleaned up. He wished he possessed spirit magic but he didn't. 'I'll love you Leo.' Natsu went home and gasped. Written in the wall with glowing letters. "Leo and Fire Dragon Forever."

"That idiot, things will work out I just know it." Natsu couldn't wait to see his Leo again and rip that suit off him and show him hot and fiery love.

End


End file.
